The present invention relates to a releasable fastener assembly and, more particularly, to a releasable fastener assembly affixable through materials that are not particularly suitable for such constructions.
It is desirable to secure fasteners such as snaps and the like to glass surfaces so that objects cooperable with the attached releasable fastener can be easily attached and detached to/from the glass. In one exemplary application, one part of a fastener may be secured via an adhesive to a top portion of a boat windshield, while a fabric cover or the like including a complement fastener is easily attachable and detachable to the windshield.
Securing the fastener via adhesive, however, has a number of drawbacks. In particular, the adhesive bonded fastener parts are difficult to repair/replace in the field. Additionally, problems may arise in precisely locating the fastener parts. Still further, the process required for applying the adhesive and securing the fastener parts may require clamping and other apparatus and may result in a lower quality or messy appearance.